This invention relates to new and useful improvements in means to move pull type implements from a field working position to a transport position and vice versa.
Certain implements such as swathers, combines or the like are relatively wide and cannot therefore be pulled along highways or through the average gateway. They are not particularly well adapted for lengthwise transport movement without considerable modification and it is usual to mount them upon a longitudinally extending wheel mounted frame so that they can be pulled lengthwise. However, this requires separate equipment which is only used for this specific purpose.
In prior art devices known to applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,085 shows a swingable transport bar for moving side by side implements to an in line astern position and U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,863 shows a hitch pole freely pivotable to the implement which is similar to U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,709 which teaches a hitch pole moving from one position to the other.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,893,283 and 3,738,682 both show hitch poles which may be moved hydraulically from one position to another. U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,058 includes a draft hitch connecting two farm implements together and U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,605 shows a releasable cutter platform for a self-propelled combine which can be shifted from a transverse front position to an in line rear position.
Finally, Canadian Pat. No. 747,621 illustrates a transportable harvester in which the draft tongue can be re-positioned to extend leftwardly from and beyond the left hand end of the frame and in which the right hand end of the frame can be raised so that the wheels can be re-positioned.
These all suffer from various disadvantages such as involved mechanical construction, difficulty in transferring from one position to another and difficulty in adapting same to present implements to mention a few of said disadvantages.